


All the best swords have names

by SassyEggs



Series: What's in a name? [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs
Summary: Now safely back in Winterfell, Sansa takes a lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "All the best swords have names." Jon II, Game of Thrones  
> 

“Does your sword have a name?”

“Only cunts name their swords.”

“Truly?  Does that mean I get to name your _other_ sword?"

“Why would you...”

“That’s what you said. ‘Only cunts name their swords.’  And it's _my_ sword, isn’t it?”

“You know it is.”

“So that means I get to name it.”

“I don’t like the sound of this.”

“How about... _Evening Glory?”_

“No.”

_“Flesh Pounder of Joy?”_

“Appropriate. But no.” 

“Maybe something bird-related, since it’s mine. Like _Rapturous Twig and Berries?”_

“Definitely no.”

_“Sansa’s Tickle Stick?”_

“You’re killing me.”

“I’m _slaying_ you with my sword.  My... _Mighty Warhammer of Thunderous Pleasure.”_

“If you name the sword then I get to name the sheath.”

“But no one ever names the sheath!”

“New tradition. How about something bird-related like... _Nest of Carnal Treasures?”_

“That’s terrible.”

“Or maybe something northern, like... _Winter’s Weeping Cave?”_

“Ew.”

_“The Hound’s Pocket of Delight?”_

“Oh gods.”

“Shall I continue?”

“No, I yield. I won’t name your sword.”

“Good.”

“It is _mine_ though, right?”

“You know it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a dork :-)


End file.
